Bob Saget
Bob Saget portrays Danny Tanner in Fuller House. Biography In his long career in the entertainment industry, Bob Saget has worked as a sitcom star, a television host, and a stand-up comedian. His comic skills emerged at an early age, winning kisses from girls in kindergarten for making them laugh. Around the age of 9, he started making movies with a Super 8 camera. Initially, Bob Saget wanted to go into medicine. But his grades were lackluster and got even worse when the family moved from Philadelphia to Encino, California, while he was a teenager. He returned to Philadelphia for his senior year of high school. At Temple University, Saget pursued his love of film. He made a short documentary, Through Adam's Eyes, about a boy who undergoes surgery to correct a genetic defect. Well received, the film earned Saget a Student Academy Award in 1978. After graduating from Temple in 1978, Bob went to the prestigious film school at the University of Southern California, but he did not last long. "I quit after a couple of days. I was a cocky, overweight 22 year-old. Then I had a gangrenous appendix taken out, almost died, and I got over being cocky or overweight," he told the Saturday Evening Post in 1990. Bob Saget played one of TV’s nicest, albeit wimpiest, dads on the sitcom Full House. He took on another show in 1990, becoming the host of America's Funniest Home Videos, and the two programs cemented his status as TV star. Despite his desire to break away from his sitcom past, he took the leading role in Raising Dad in 2001. The short-lived comedy series featured Bob as the widowed father of two teenage girls. This time around, however, he played Matt Stewart, a popular English teacher - a hipper, funnier character than Danny Tanner. It received some lukewarm reviews and was canceled after its first season. In 2005, movie goers got to see the raunchier side of Bob Saget in The Aristocrats, a documentary about a famous dirty joke. He also became the narrator for the sitcom How I Met Your Mother that same year. Poking fun at him, Bob Saget also made a hilarious guest appearance on the HBO comedy series Entourage, portraying himself as a dope-smoking divorced man with a fondness for prostitutes. Bob then went on to write, produce, and provide some of the voices for the nature documentary spoof Farce of the Penguins (2006). Other vocal contributors included Dane Cook, Dave Coulier, Jason Alexander, Samuel L. Jackson, and Christina Applegate. Returning to television, he became the host of the prime time game show, 1 vs 100. For the HBO cable network, Bob created his own stand-up special Bob Saget: That Ain't Right in 2007. Also around this time, he made his Broadway debut in The Drowsy Chaperone. In 2009, Bob Saget returned to television with the family sitcom Surviving Suburbia. He played a husband and father of two on the series. Selected Credits * New Love, American Style (TV Series) * Critical Condition (1987) * Full House (TV Series) '' * ''Father and Scout (1994) * Raising Dad (TV Series) * Dumb and Dumberer: When Harry Met Lloyd (2003) * Surviving Suburbia (TV Series) '' * ''How I Met Your Mother (TV Series) Voice * Benjamin (2018) Links * Facebook * Instagram * Twitter * Website * IMDb Gallery Pictures featuring Bob Saget CastPics10.jpg Cast pics5.jpg CastPics9.jpg Bob Saget1.jpg Bob Saget2.jpg Bob Saget3.jpg Category:Actors Category:Cast Category:Recurring Cast Category:Images Category:Season 1 Recurring Cast Category:Season 2 Recurring Cast Category:Season 3 Recurring Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Returning Full House Cast Category:Season 4 Recurring Cast Category:Season 5 Cast Category:Season 5 Regular Cast